


ÁNGEL NEGRO

by pinkstarzx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarzx/pseuds/pinkstarzx
Summary: John Watson entra en depresión después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, Sherlock Holmes. Pasados dos años a sugerencia de su nueva mejor amiga Mary decide volver al Baker Street ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentre con una sorpresa?





	ÁNGEL NEGRO

**Author's Note:**

> Reto "Finales Alternativos" del foro 221B Baker Street 
> 
> Tercer lugar: Ángel negro  
> (18 de Agosto del año 2014) 
> 
> Este Fanfic fue escrito hace par de años para un reto de un foro en otra plataforma, lo he encontrado en mi computadora y ya que he decidido volver a escribir Fanfics otra vez pensé que seria buena idea publicar este. Cuando lo escribí era bastante joven (13 años) y no tenía tanta experiencia y conocimientos como ahora, por lo tanto, me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error. También quiero aclarar que preferí dejar todo intacto porque primeramente editarlo dañaría la esencia de mi joven yo y lo que hizo, porque recuerdo que al finalizarlo me sentí muy satisfecha, segundo, el reto tenia limite de palabras que creo casi excedo, así que si hay un final abrupto o cosas que suceden muy rápido es por eso, recuerdo que tuve problemas para expresar todo en un limite de palabras.

Los recuerdos se apoderaron del como si fuesen una bofetada, tan fuerte y dolorosa con la capacidad de voltearle la cara, de llevarlo a la realidad, la dura y cruel realidad. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no podía asimilarlo aún, recordaba cuando apenas tres meses atrás estaba en una rueda de prensa con su dramático amigo pues habían recuperado una pintura importante, también recordaba como aquella familia le agradecía por haberles devuelto a su patriarca y como olvidar al hombre más buscado de la interpol desde 1982, Sherlock, SU Sherlock, lo había atrapado y todo iba bien para ellos – o algo así pues su pelinegro amigo se quejaba por todos y cada uno de los sobrenombres puestos en los periódicos – todo iba bien hasta aquel día, aquel día en que llego “ese” mensaje, el mensaje de James Moriarty el cual había sido atrapado por la policía, porque quería ser apresado según las deducciones de Sherlock, a pesar de no presentar pruebas de no ser culpable James Moriarty salió libre y dos meses después la “ diversión “ –según Sherlock– había iniciado, pero no duro mucho para que todo se volteara en contra, James Moriarty había hecho creer a todos que Sherlock era un fraude, SU Sherlock Holmes jamás sería un fraude.

-Hay cosas que querías decir, pero no las dijiste –Le aseguro la mujer delante de él.

-Si –Respondió el rubio en voz ahogada.

-Dilo ahora –Ordeno la morena terapeuta con voz comprensiva.

El rubio hizo un sonido de negación mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados.

-Lo siento, no puedo –Negó otra vez el rubio, no podía decirlo, no a aquella mujer por más que fuese su terapeuta, aquellas cosas solo podían ser escuchadas por el detective pero claro, él nunca le escucharía porque ya estaba muerto. Jamás le pudo decir que para el si era un héroe, que para él era el hombre más grande del mundo, el humano más inteligente del mundo y el mejor ser humano que él había conocido, tampoco podría decirle que por mucho que la gente dijera o por mucho que él se lo confirmara jamás creería que el Sherlock Holmes que conoció era un fraude, cuando le conoció estaba tan solo y el detective le había dado tantas cosas, tantos buenos momentos que el solo pedía un solo milagro más: “No estés muerto”.

Los minutos pasaron lentos para el rubio, todo aquel interrogatorio no le llevaba a ningún lado que no fueran Sherlock y Sherlock para el últimamente era sinónimo de lágrimas. Después de una hora o quizás más la morena se dio por vencida y despacho a su paciente que se fue más destrozado de lo que había llegado.

El rubio caminaba con desazón por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a su nuevo y pequeño departamento. Él había tomado la decisión de mudarse momentáneamente hasta que los recuerdos le dejaran de agobiar –aquella no había sido su mejor idea, pero había que recordar que él no era el cerebro del equipo– los recuerdos más bien parecían ser un efecto colateral de estar vivo, el simple hecho de respirar le recordaba al fallecido detective.

***  
Los meses pasaron rápidos y se vio en la tumba de su mejor amigo, había pasado ya un año desde que no estaba, el primer aniversario de su muerte. El rubio aun no lo podía creer, no se permitía a si mismo creerlo.

Llevaba ya un año viviendo sin Sherlock y su situación había ido de mal a peor, no salía del pequeño departamento en el que residía a no ser que fuese necesario como para comprar comida o ir al trabajo, las pocas veces que hablaba con personas eran llamadas a su hermana o algún paciente.

La ciudad estaba llevando la muerte de Sherlock con algo de resentimiento, había una lucha entre los que creían que él era un héroe y los que creían que era un desquiciado anhelando atención. John por su parte estaba en el medio, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con que Sherlock era un héroe o al menos para él era así, pero el detective también era un desquiciado, aunque eso ya se podría tomar como parte de su personalidad. 

En cuanto a la policía seguía aun con el caso de Sherlock abierto, lo último que supo es Donovan se sentía bastante culpable pues un día se había presentado pidiéndole disculpas, pero no era con el que se debía disculpar, era con el detective.

También estaba el grupo que empezaba a crear teorías locas de como Sherlock había sobrevivido a la caída, John se dedicaba mayormente a ignorar los mensajes que ellos le mandaban preguntando por el detective.

***

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y ya habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de su amigo. John había tomado la decisión de mudarse otra vez a Baker Street pues su apartamento era muy pequeño, además la compañía de la señora Hudson no le vendría mal y tal como dijo su amiga Mary le serviría para despejar su mente.

Mary era su ayudante en el hospital, cuando reconoció que él era el escritor del blog empezó a hacerle preguntas que solo hacían batir los recuerdos que el rubio tenia del detective, la mujer era una muy buena amiga pues no hacía más que preocuparse por su bienestar, la mujer se había convertido en una casi madre para él pues se preocupaba por que el comiera, socializara al menos un poco y cosas así.

Abrió la puerta de su querido Baker Street y se quedó parado mirando la escalera, el recuerdo de cuando él y Sherlock salieron en su primer caso lo puso más nostálgico de lo que estaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la señora Hudson saliera a ver quién era y cuando le descubrió le dio una mirada llena de comprensión mesclado con enojo, la mujer le invito una taza de té y galletas que el doctor acepto con gusto.

Tomaron rumbo a la cocina de manera silenciosa, el doctor tomo asiento y espero a que la mujer le sirviera, minutos después un plato de galletas y el juego de té eran violentamente colocados en la mesa.  
-Oh, no, no tomas eso ¿cierto? –pregunto la mujer con fingida ignorancia.

-No. –confirmo el doctor viéndose venir un sermón.

-Olvidas una pequeña cosa como esa.

-sí.

-Olvidas muchas cosas pequeñas parece. – tiro a modo de indirecta la casera a lo cual el rubio solo se limitó a soltar un “aja” – no estoy segura de eso – comento mientras se señalaba la cara, más bien el área de la barba, no era la primera persona que le decía que la barba no le quedaba bien, Mary ya se lo había comentado pero el prefería dejársela pues quería hacer algunos cambios. – te avejenta.

\- Solo estoy probando –dijo el rubio doctor a modo de defensa.

-Bueno, te avejenta –le volvió a reñir la mujer.

-Mire…

-No soy tu madre, no tengo derecho a esperarlo… – le corto de tajo la mujer.

-No…

-¡Pero solo una llamada, John! –volvió a cortarle la mujer con voz nostálgica. – Solo una llamada habría servido.

-Lo sé. – El rubio lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, había dejado un poco olvidada a la mujer, pero no era su culpa, si el tan solo hecho de respirar le recordaba al detective el tener a la mujer cerca le resultaba casi un sacrilegio.

-¡Luego de todo lo que pasamos!  
-Sí. –le afirmo el rubio asintiendo, se encogió en hombros y suspiro– Lo siento.

-Mira, entiendo lo difícil que fue para ti después… – la mujer se sentó en la silla del frente mientras hablaba y hiso una pequeña pausa buscando las palabras –…después…

-Lo deje pasar, señora Hudson, lo deje pasar todo –le corto el doctor al ver que la mujer iba a seguir tartamudeando, era verdad, había dejado pasar todo, todo lo que le recordaba a Sherlock, inclusive hubo un mes en el cual hacia todo como si fuese un robot, una máquina que no tenía capacidad siquiera para pensar, todo se había vuelto tan automático y vacío que despertó la preocupación de su nueva secretaria que hasta el momento seguía cuidando de él. – Y se volvió más y más difícil tomar el teléfono, de alguna forma…-hizo una pausa y trago saliva, miro a la mujer con aire nostálgico y pregunto– ¿Entiende a lo que me refiero?

La mujer le tomo de las manos y soltó un suspiro, claro que seguro le comprendía después de todo ella llevaba más tiempo conociendo al detective, se quedaron unos minutos con las manos entrelazadas hasta que el rubio hizo amagos de levantarse, la mujer le soltó la mano y el doctor termino de incorporarse.

-Voy a subir –le dijo a la casera mientras se mordía el labio inferior, ante estas palabras al mujer se levantó.

El doctor emprendió rumbo hasta el piso en donde antes residía con el detective, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que estaba todo oscuro y polvoriento , encendió la luz y trago hondo, sintió como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo justo en la garganta.

-No pude dejar que lo ocuparan –hablo la mujer atrás de el.

El doctor se adentró con paso algo inseguro al departamento mirando cada detalle y cada vez sentía que el aire le faltaba más y más, la casera se dedicó a abrir las cortinas y permitir la luz pasar levantando consigo millones de esporas de polvo que la hicieron toser.

-Nunca le gusto limpiar –prosiguió la mujer luego de su pequeño ataque de tos.

-No, lo sé. – le confirmo el rubio mientras seguía mirando la habitación.  
-Y ¿Por qué ahora?¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? –le pregunto la mujer que seguía abriendo las cortinas.

-Bueno, tengo noticias. –respondió el rubio mientras se volteaba a mirar a la mujer.

-Oh, dios, ¿es serio? –la mujer paro su oficio y le miro con cara lastimera.

-¿Qué? –Se preguntó más a sí mismo el doctor que a la mujer– No, no, no estoy enfermo. –negó al comprender lo que quería decir la mujer. –Yo…bueno, yo…–hizo una pausa por unos minutos y luego lo soltó– me mudare.

-¿vas a emigrar?

-No, no…yo –se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder– quiero seguir adelante.

-Oh… –dijo la mujer formando una perfecta “o” en sus labios que después de unos segundos se transformó en una sonrisa– Oh…John, sabes que será un placer para mi tenerte devuelta aquí. –la mujer se le acerco y tomo ambas manos– ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Pues…tenía pensado empezar a limpiar hoy –dijo el rubio algo consternado por la tarea que debía realizar, guardar todas las cosas del moreno y decidir qué hacer con ellas.

-Oh…bueno –la mujer le dio un vistazo a todo el desorden y volvió la mirada al doctor–¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, llamare a una amiga –le negó el rubio y sonrió levemente de manera amable.

-Oh bueno…–la mujer se quedó pensativa unos minutos y señalo hacia abajo– iré a hacer algunos bocadillos.

 

-Está bien– el rubio asintió dándole otro vistazo al desorden, iba a tardar mucho, mucho tiempo.

La mujer salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando al rubio con sus pensamientos. No sabía por dónde empezar, más bien no quería empezar, sentía que si guardaba las cosas del detective la idea de que estuviera vivo se alejaría más de él.

Después de que salió de su divagación le llamo rápidamente a Mary pidiéndole ayuda –física y mental– para guardar las cosas del fallecido. La mujer estuvo en el departamento después de media hora la enfermera ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y estaba entrando al pequeño departamento.

-Por lo que veo no has comenzado – le reprocho la rubia mientras le echaba un vistazo al departamento– se nota que eran dos hombres.

El doctor ríe de manera sarcástica y se levanta del sofá en el que se había sentado.

-Abajo hay algunas cajas –dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras a buscarlas seguido de su ayudante.

-Pues manos a la obra –respondió la mujer aplaudiendo de manera enérgica.

***

Habían pasado ya un par de horas y ambos habían avanzado en gran parte si se puede decir, habían desempolvado y guardado todos los libros, habían recogido un poco de la basura y habían guardado parte de los tubos de ensayo del detective.

En ese momento estaban sentados en el piso comiendo pizza y hablando de cosas triviales como algunos casos curiosos de pacientes y el nuevo novio de la rubia enfermera, al parecer el muchacho era Alemán y era banquero, lo cual no le agradó mucho a John en un principio pero después de las cosas que su amiga le iba contando iba suavizando su opinión del hombre.

 

Ambos se levantaron de golpe al escuchar un grito de la señora Hudson, bajaron a saltos la escalera y llegaron hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué pas…–John se quedó mudo ante lo que sus ojos le presentaban.

John se sentía alucinar, sentía como un calor invadía su corazón, como sus piernas se tornaban de gelatina y como un incómodo nudo se posicionaba en su garganta. Frente a el estaba Sherlock Holmes, el Sherlock Holmes que creía muerto desde hacía dos años, SU Sherlock Holmes. 

-¿John? ¿Qué pasa?¿Quién es él? –pregunto la enfermera al ver la cara descompuesta de su amigo.

El rubio la ignoro mientras la señora Hudson se llevaba una mano al pecho y sonreía.

-Bien, la versión corta… –dijo el detective mientras abría los brazos como quien dice “sorpresa sorpresa” – no estoy muerto.

Todos en la estancia guardaron silencio, la señora Hudson seguía mirando la escena con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, a Mary casi le había llegado la quijada hasta el piso al comprender quien era que estaba frente a ella y John, John estaba iracundo, apretaba los dientes y trataba de respirar de manera normal –cosa que le resultaba casi imposible– mientras que el detective se relegaba a morderse el labio inferior.

-Un poco malvado aparecer así, lo sé, pudo haberles dado un ataque cardiaco, probablemente aun puedan tenerlo, pero en mi defensa fue muy divertido –prosiguió el con su típico parloteo y su sonrisa arrogante.-Bien no es muy buena defensa –se retractó al tiempo debido a la mirada iracunda del rubio que estaba frente a él.

-Oh, no, tú eres… –Balbuceo Mary.

 

 

-Oh, sí. –le afirmo el detective.

-¡Oh, Dios! –dijo asombrada la enfermera.

-Ni tanto.

-Moriste, brincaste de un techo. –parloteaba Mary con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras John estaba a punto de explotar cual volcán.

-No. –le negó Sherlock.

-Estas muerto –volvió a afirmar la enfermera.

-No, estoy muy seguro, ya revise –dijo el detective sonriéndole a la rubia enfermera que aún no salía de su estupefacción. – ¿ No te vas a quitar eso? –pregunto a John señalándose el área de la barba.

-Oh por dios…¿tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho? –le reprocho la enfermera con voz aguda.

-Está bien, John, me estoy dando cuenta de que probablemente te debo una especie de disculpa…–dijo el detective otra vez dirigiéndose a John.

El rubio en ese momento exploto y pego un puñetazo a la pared que estaba a su lado tratando de calmar su rabia en vano.

-Dos años…–empezó el rubio con voz entre cortada debido al llanto retenido y la rabia que se habían posado en él desde que había visto al moreno– Dos años…–el rubio trago y carraspeo en busca de su voz– Pensé…pensé…que estabas muerto –por fin logro decir decentemente el doctor– Me dejaste estar de luto. – la voz del rubio iba cobrando cada vez más enojo e iba dejando atrás la tristeza– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿! Como ¡? –grito enojado.

 

-Espera, antes de que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentirte…Una pregunta, solo respóndeme una pregunta –dijo el detective viendo venir lo inevitable– ¿De verdad te vas a quedar eso? –Pregunto riendo haciendo que la bomba que era el rubio explotara.

Mary había soltado una pequeña carcajada que se esfumo en el aire al ver como el doctor se le echaba arriba al detective, la señora Hudson empezó a gritar como una loca y Mary se fue sobre el rubio para alejarlo del moreno detective.

***

 

-Calcule que había trece posibilidades una vez que hubiera invitado a Moriarty al techo. – Explicaba el moreno desde su silla a Mary que estaba sentada en el sofá en el que habitualmente se sentaban los clientes, John que le dirigía miradas furtivas desde su sillón y la señora Hudson que miraba la escena desde la cocina. –Quería evitar morir, de ser posible. El primer escenario involucraba lanzarme a una camioneta llena de ropa sucia. Imposible, el ángulo estaba muy inclinado. Segundo, un sistema de lucha japonés…

-¿sabes? Para ser un genio, eres notablemente tonto. –le dijo el rubio con ponzoña desde su asiento.

 

-¿Qué?

-No me importa como lo hiciste, Sherlock –le dijo irritado el rubio– quiero saber porque.

-¿Por qué? Porque Moriarty debía ser detenido. –Le dijo el detective como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo hasta que callo en cuenta de lo que realmente quería decirle el rubio soltando un “oh” – ¿te refieres a…?....ya veo –el moreno se lo pensó unos instantes– eso es un poco más difícil de explicar…

-Tengo toda la noche –dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

 

-De hecho…fue más una idea de Mycroft.

-Oh, entonces, ¿fue el plan de tu hermano? –pregunto John haciendo la lista mentalmente de que debía tal vez golpearle después.

-Oh, pero debía necesitar un confidente –intervino Mary a lo que Sherlock asintió.

-¿pero él era el único? ¿El único que lo sabía? –pregunto el rubio sintiendo como el enojo se apoderaba otra vez de su cuerpo.

-Algunos otros. Fue un plan muy elaborado, tenía que serlo. – dijo rápidamente el detective– La tercera de las trece posibilidades…

-¿Quién más? –le corto el doctor.

-Molly.

-Molly…

-Molly Hooper –prosiguió el moreno– y algunos de mi red de vagabundos y eso es todo…

-Muy bien…Entonces solo eran tu hermano, Molly Hooper y cien vagabundos. –dijo irritado el doctor.

-¡Oh, no! veinticinco como mucho –dijo riendo el detective.

John se levantó de su sillón renuente a escuchar más de aquello, se sentía abatido y a la vez feliz, Sherlock estaba vivo, el grandísimo idiota estaba vivo. 

-Vámonos Mary –ordeno el rubio mientras se dirigía a la salida seguido por la enfermera que no tardo en estar a su lado.  
-John –le llamo Sherlock antes de que saliese– ¿en serio te vas a dejar eso? –pregunto otra vez mientras se señalaba el área de la barba, el rubio asintió replanteándose la idea de golpear al detective. – ¿seguro?

-A todos le gusta. –le respondió dándose media vuelta el rubio.

-No, no les gusta. –negó el moreno.

-Si les gusta.

-No, no les gusta.

John le dirigió una mirada a la señora Hudson que bajo la vista y luego a Mary que miro hacia el techo, instintivamente el rubio se llevó as manos a el área de la barba tratando de tapársela.

-¡Genial! En serio extrañaba esto –dijo señalando a el detective mientras salía escaleras abajo.

La enfermera le dio una última mirada al detective y sonrió de manera confortante.

-Lo convenceré –dijo la mujer sonriendo feliz.

-¿Lo harás? –pregunto Sherlock de manera algo curiosa, trato de examinar a la mujer pero todo en ella le parecía tan jodidamente normal.

-Oh, si –dijo ella asintiendo felizmente– jamás lo había visto así de animado…o bueno aunque fuese enojado –prosiguió encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Mary! –se escuchó el grito del rubio desde la planta baja, la rubia enfermera se despidió de la señora Hudson y del detective, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo, estaba animada de verlo mostrar emociones, seguro todo mejoraría y su amigo volvería a ser el mismo John Watson que escribía en el Blog. 

 

***

 

Era domingo y el doctor Watson estaba desde el baño hablando con Mary que estaba en su habitación, la rubia se había pasado mitad de mañana hablando y alardeando sobre la conversación que había tenido ayer con su novio alemán sobre el matrimonio, la rubia había respetado hasta cierto punto el tema de Sherlock , claro hasta que vio a su amigo ponerse la crema de afeitar.

-¿Te lo vas a quitar? –pregunto lo obvio la mujer con picardía.

-Si…a nadie le gusta.

-A Sherlock no le gusta –dijo ella revolcándose en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– ¿vas a verlo?

-No… y no me lo estoy quitando por él. –sentencio el rubio a la vez que cerraba la puerta del baño dejando a la rubia hablando sola sobre los ojos del detective y las miradas que según ella este le echaba.

El transcurso del día paso tranquilo, la compañía de la rubia hacia que su vida fuese más amena, el único percance que tubo fueron unos cuantos mensajes de Sherlock, que se encargó de responder con “sutileza”.

***

 

Había pasado su día de trabajo “normal” por así decirlo, había recibido uno que otro caso –la mayoría– algo incomodos, aunque, ¿a quién quería engañar?, el rubio se había pasado el día pensando en Sherlock –más de lo habitual– tanto así que había confundido a un pobre paciente y había hecho el ridículo.  
Se encontraba solo en su consultorio divagando sobre si debía ir o no a ver a Sherlock, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Mary aviso su salida –a casa de su novio– y salió despavorida gritando que era tarde. Eso le indico a John que debía salir del hospital antes de que le obligasen a hacer horas extra.  
Salió del hospital y tomo un taxi, le pidió al conductor que diese un par de vueltas en lo que decidía si ir o no a ver a Sherlock. Después de pensarlo un rato decidió que eso era lo más prudente, después de todo había pasado todo el día pensando en el detective y en que por mucho que estuviese enojado su corazón no paraba de latir acelerado debido a la felicidad de que SU Sherlock estuviese vivo.

 

***

Salió del taxi justo en frente de la puerta que marcaba en letras doradas “221B” lo que le recordó la primera vez que estuvo allí, mientras estaba en sus divagaciones alguien choco con él y casi lo lanza al piso. El rubio se limitó a fruncir el ceño y gritarle un “discúlpate” al muchacho que siguió de largo, cuando se iba a disponer a subir las pequeñas escaleras para entrar al edificio sintió un pinchazo en su cuello, cuando trato de voltearse había otro muchacho y justo después llego el otro, todo le resultaba tan confuso y se dejó caer debido a que sus piernas no le respondían, lo último que vio fue las caras borrosas de sus dos captores.

***

 

Cuando abrió los ojos todo estaba oscuro, tan solo entraban pequeños rayos de luz aparentemente provenientes de la luna, el rubio trato de levantarse, pero no podía hacerlo, aún estaba muy mareado y veía todo borroso.

Siguió intentando incorporarse, pero le era imposible, volvía a caer una y otra vez a lo que parecía ser césped. Podía escuchar voces a su alrededor, pero no estaba seguro de que fuesen reales, el pánico lo empezaba a invadir y después de un rato de escuchar las voces supo que eran reales.

 

 

Trato de pedir ayuda a las personas que estaban afuera pero más que un grito de ayuda solo le salía un intento de susurro. Intento incorporarse y por fin logro algún avance en su movimiento, pero no le duro mucho pues volvió a caer contra el césped, las voces se hacían cada vez más vividas. Pidió ayuda, pero no le salía la voz o al menos no que alguien escuchara, pero el doctor no se rindió hasta que le salió un “auxilio” algo decente y otros pequeños quejidos en intento de seguir hablando.

Se alarmo cuando la temperatura empezó a subir y con la vista algo más recuperada logro ver algo de fuego por las aberturas de lo que parecían trozos de madera, de sus labios salió un ronco “Ayuda” y segundos después escucho los gritos de niños aparentemente aterrados, trato de incorporarse pero no lo lograba, a la lejanía logro escuchar como alguien lo llamaba, Sherlock lo llamaba o era un producto de su imaginación, opto por que la voz fuera real y siguió pidiendo auxilio.

Sus gritos fueron escuchados pues minutos después vio como Sherlock se hacía paso entre el fuego y la madera para rescatarlo, lo jalo fuera de su encierro y lo llevo lejos del fuego. El rubio sintió desmayarse otra vez, sintió las manos de Sherlock en su cara y su voz llamándole, también escucho un pequeño sollozo de lo que parecía ser Mary, abrió los ojos y efectivamente, los dos estaban allí, soltó un suspiro aliviado y cerro sus ojos para dejarse desmayar.

***  
Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de día, miro a su alrededor y se mordió el labio inferior al reconocer donde estaba. Estaba en la habitación de Sherlock sano y salvo aparentemente, se levantó con un quejido pues le dolían los huesos, se sentía aun algo pesado aunque esto lo atribuyo mas al hecho de estarse levantando.

Al verse por fin librado de las sabanas se percató de que no llevaba más que su ropa interior lo que le hizo sonrojarse violentamente, miro la habitación detenidamente en busca de su ropa pero no la encontró, en una de las mesas había un suéter de lana y un pantalón doblados, no era su ropa pero supuso que podía servirle.

Salió tiempo después con la ropa puesta encontrándose con Sherlock sentado en el sofá atendiendo a una pareja de ancianos que hablaban algo sobre gafas, que aparentemente tenia sin cuidado al pelinegro que al verlo en el umbral se puso de pie.

-John…

 

-Oh…lo siento estabas ocupado –dijo el rubio mientras hacía amago de volver a entrar a la habitación.

-¿Eh? No, no, no…–iba a empezar el detective.

-No, si tienes un caso yo –dijo el rubio doctor haciendo señas a la habitación.

-No es un caso, ellos ya se iban –dijo acercándose a la confundida pareja y jalándolos hacia la salida del apartamento.

-Estaremos hasta el sábado recuerda –dijo la mujer del matrimonio siendo empujada hasta la salida.

-Sí, sí, maravilloso –decía el pelinegro mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta pero el pie de la mujer se lo impidió.

La señora entro la cabeza a la casa mirando en dirección al rubio doctor que miraba con curiosidad la escena.

-No puedo decirte lo contentos que estamos John –le dijo la mujer sonriéndole al rubio – me alegra que todo esto haya terminado, todas las personas pensando lo peor, ¿pero tú no verdad? –Pregunto la mujer sonriendo antes de dirigirle una mirada severa a Sherlock y volverla al rubio– Has que nos llame con más frecuencia ¿sí? –John asintió antes de ver a la mujer ser empujada afuera por el detective.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada en su totalidad ambos se quedaron inmersos en un silencio algo incómodo que el detective decidió romper.

-Lo siento por eso.

-No, está bien –dijo el rubio restándole importancia con una pequeña sonrisa, aun que , aun no entendía del todo la situación. – ¿clientes?

 

-No, solo mis padres…–murmuro rápidamente el detective balanceándose sobre sus pies– ellos creen que tú y yo…ya sabes…

-Ok…–suspiro el rubio con algo de resignación pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ser emparejado con el detective– entonces…¿tus padres?

-Si, en la ciudad por unas semanas, Mycroft prometió levarlos a una matiné de Les Mis, trato de convencerme de hacerlo.

-Deberías hacerlo –le comento el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa recordando la cara de desesperación que traía la mujer por pasar algo de tiempo con su hijo– Ellos…no son lo que yo imaginaba…

-¿Qué?

 

-Es…solo que son…muy…–el rubio no sabía bien que palabras usar pero al ver como el pelinegro alzaba una ceja y lo animaba a continuar suspiro con resignación soltándolo– comunes.

-Es una cruz con la que debo cargar –dijo el detective poéticamente mirando hacia el frente.

El rubio rio levemente y se mordió el labio acercándose peligrosamente al detective, le dirigió una mirada curiosa y frunció el ceño.

-¿ellos lo sabían también? –el detective se dio media vuelta incómodo con la pregunta– ¿Qué habían pasado los últimos dos años jugando al muerto?

-Quizás…–murmuro el detective mientras jugaba con unos papeles de su escritorio.

 

 

-¡AH! Entonces por eso no estaban en el funeral…

-Lo siento, lo siento otra vez…–se volvió a lamentar el moreno mientras volvía a acercarse al rubio que le miraba con odio nuevamente.

-¡Se supone que soy tu novio y al parecer la única persona que no se enteró que estabas vivo! – le reprocho el rubio haciendo referencia a lo que los padres del detective pensaban.

-Perdón. –el pelinegro le miro directamente a los ojos y se arriesgó a posar su mano en la mejilla del doctor en una sutil caricia. – ¿entonces te lo afeitaste? – pregunto tratando de alejar el tema de su “Muerte”.

-Sí, no estaba funcionando –le contesto el rubio sin sentirse incomodo por la caricia, al contrario le extraño sentir que le gustaba la piel del detective contra la suya.

-Sí, me alegro –murmuraba el detective mientras tomaba delicadamente la barbilla del doctor y hacia que el contacto visual se hiciera más profundo.

-¿No te gustaba? –pregunto el rubio mordiéndose el labio inferior, se sentía un poco confuso por la situación, él no era gay.

-No, prefiero a mis novios sin barba –comento riendo el moreno.

-Esa no es una frase que escuchas todos los días…–le respondió el rubio aventurándose a acariciar los costados del abrigo del detective.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto el otro mientras alejaba la mano de la barbilla para llevarla hasta la mejilla del doctor y seguirle acariciando con aparente preocupación rozando la ternura.

 

-Bien, no estoy tan mal, solo un poco ahumado –bromeo el rubio mientras desviaba un poco la mirada incomodo pues sentía que los ojos del otro le esculcaban el alma.

-Bien. –dijo el moreno antes de apartarse un poco y dejar las caricias al notar la incomodidad del doctor.

Después de un rato de silencio el rubio doctor se alejó más y se sentó en su habitual sillón siendo seguido por la mirada atenta del detective.

-¿Quién lo hizo? ¿ y por qué me atacaron a mí? –pregunto el rubio esperando que el detective tuviera la respuesta.

-No lo sé.

-¿Acaso alguien trata de atraparte otra vez a través de mí? –pregunto otra vez el rubio pero se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que su voz sonó bastante hiriente. – ¿tiene algo que ver con la cosa esa terrorista de la que hablaste en el mensaje? –pregunto otra vez al ataque recordando que en uno de los mensajes recibidos por el moreno hablaban sobre un ataque terrorista.

-No lo sé. No encuentro el patrón. Es muy nebuloso –dijo el detective poniendo a trabajar su mente– ¿Por qué un agente daría su vida para decirnos algo tan insignificante? Es extraño

-¿Dar su vida?

-Según Mycroft. –dijo el sentándose en su también habitual sillón– Hay una red subterránea planeando un ataque a Londres, eso es lo que sabemos. –de repente se levantó y se acercó a la pared donde tenía diversos papeles y fotos de personas.  
El detective empezó a contarle sobre el caso al doctor que escuchaba detenidamente, estaba seguro que ese día iba a ser bastante largo, su aclamado héroe estaba de vuelta.

 

 

***

 

Cuando pensó que ese día iba a ser bastante largo estaba en lo cierto, horas más tarde estaba dentro de una cabina de tren bajo pies y pies de tierra, tan solo con una bomba a punto de estallar y un derrotado Sherlock como compañía.

-Lo siento, John –se disculpó el detective con voz entrecortada– lamento todo el daño que te pude haber causado.

-No, no, no, no, no esto es un truco –se aseguraba a sí mismo el doctor, después de todo el detective había fingido una vez su muerte ¿Por qué no fingir que no sabía desactivar una bomba?.

-No.

-Otro de tus malditos trucos –seguía acusando el doctor mientras señalaba con su dedo al detective.

-No.

-Solo estas tratando de hacerme decir algo bonito.

–No esta vez. –murmuro el pelinegro en medio de un bufido.

-Es solo para hacerte ver bien aunque te has portado como un…–el rubio ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración pues se dio media vuelta y tomo aire con fuerza antes de sacar todos los sentimientos que brotaban de su interior – Yo quería que no estuvieras muerto.

-Bien, ten cuidado con lo que deseas. –Dijo el moreno con pena– si yo no hubiera regresado no estarías parado aquí y… aun tendrías un futuro, con alguna persona.  
-sí, lo sé. –respondió el rubio volviendo a apuntarlo, hizo una pausa mientras miraba al piso y luego volvió hacia el detective – Mira, lo encuentro difícil. Encuentro difícil este tipo de cosas.

-Lo sé.

-Fuiste el mejor y más inteligente hombre que he conocido. –respondió el rubio con la voz ahogada– Sí, claro que te perdono. Te perdono meterte en mi vida, te perdono ser un bastardo, te perdono hacerte el muerto, te perdono que me crean gay, te perdono no llamar a la policía y te perdono que estemos aquí.

El detective le dirigió una mirada con aire esperanzado al doctor antes que este cerrara los ojos preparándose para la explosión, cuando el rubio se sostuvo de tubo cercano se escuchó un quejido seguido por mas ahogados, el doctor tomo aquello como el llanto del moreno hasta que entre aquellos quejidos escucho una carcajada y abrió los ojos, frente a el estaba el detective carcajeándose sonoramente.

El rubio se acercó a la bomba que estaba perfectamente parada en el minuto 1:28, negó y no supo si sonreír o golpear al detective.

-¡TU!

-¡Oh tu cara! –dijo carcajeándose desde el piso de la cabina el detective.

-¡TU! –volvió a gritar enojado el doctor.

-¡Te lo creíste! –seguía bufando el detective mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Maldito! ¡Lo sabía tu…!

-Qué cosas dijiste, que cosas tan dulces. –dijo con aire divertido.

 

-Yo te matare si mencionas una palabra de esto. –amenazo el doctor.

-Palabra de Scout.

-¡A nadie! ¡Lo sabias! –le recrimino el doctor– ¡Sabias como desactivarla!

-Había un interruptor –dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo el moreno– siempre hay un interruptor de apagado. Los terroristas siempre se pueden meter en problemas si no hay un botón de apagado.

-¿Y por qué me hiciste pasar por todo esto? –pregunto con voz ahogada el doctor , las ganas de golpear al detective corrían por sus venas.

-No te mentí en ningún momento. No tenía idea de cómo apagar alguna de esas estúpidas luces. –dijo con aire solemne el detective mientras se volvía a carcajear.

el sonido de voces a través de wokitokis le alertaron que el moreno detective le había jugado otra jugarreta.

-¿ Y llamaste a la policía?

-Por supuesto que llame a la policía.

-¡De verdad que voy a asesinarte! – le grito el doctor.

-¡Oh por favor! –ahogo un jadeo el detective mientras se acercaba al doctor, le tomaba por las mejillas y le daba un casto beso en los labios que dejo fuera de juego al rubio por unos instantes– Eso es tan de hace dos años. –concluyo sonriendo.

 

El rubio no pudo evitar morderse el labio antes de corresponderle la sonrisa al detective, al contrario de sentirse asqueado por el beso sorprendentemente se sentía bastante feliz, tal vez la gente no estaba tan equivocada sobre su sexualidad al fin y al cabo.

***

-Vamos tienes que bajar, quieren oír la historia –decía el doctor mientras se acercaba al detective que había terminado de colgar el teléfono.

-Voy en un minuto –le contesto el moreno mientras pasaba frente a él no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en los labios, después del beso en el tren, doctor y detective se habían vuelto pareja oficialmente.  
Bajo las escaleras tras el detective, al llegar al piso de abajo estaban la señora Hudson y Mary hablando sobre la boda de esta última, Lestrade estaba sentado en una silla escuchando la conversación animada de las mujeres y Sherlock llegaba con una botella de champaña.

-¿Vas a ir, Sherlock? –pregunto Mary al moreno que servía la champaña en todas las copas de los presentes.

-Las bodas no me caen muy bien.

-Ninguna interacción social te cae muy bien –bufo el rubio mientras tomaba una copa que le tendía el moreno.

-Hola a todos – saludo Molly Hooper animosamente mientras entraba a la sala en compañía de un chico.

-Hola –le respondieron la mayoría de los presentes con el mismo entusiasmo a la recién llegada.

-Todos este es Tom –dijo ella mientras presentaba a su acompañante– Tom estos son todos –concluyo ella sonriendo.

 

-Hola, es genial conocerlos a todos –dijo el muchacho sonriendo amablemente.

Lestrade y John se quedaron mirándole momentáneamente.  
-Am…Hola soy John, un placer conocerte –se presentó el rubio dándole un apretón de manos al castaño recién llegado.

-¿Listo? –pregunto Sherlock que se había situado cerca de una ventana mirando a una multitud de periodistas que esperaban afuera.

-Listo –respondió el doctor.

Sherlock al darse cuenta de la vestimenta y facciones del recién llegado no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa durante unos instantes, luego le tendió la mano secamente y salió silenciosamente a la ante sala seguido por el rubio doctor que antes de salir le dio una última mirada al muchacho, usaba las mismas vestimentas que Holmes.

-¿viste eso…? –le pregunto el doctor al detective que se colocaba su bufanda.

-No diré ni una palabra.

-No, mejor no. –susurro el rubio– pero aún sigo esperando.

-¿Hum? – le miro confuso el detective.

-¿Por qué intentaron asesinarme? – Pregunto ganándose una mirada pensativa del detective– Si sabían que ibas tras ellos y aun no estábamos juntos, ¿Por qué fueron por mí? ¿Por qué me metieron en la hoguera?

 

-No lo sé. El no saber no me gusta. – Contesto tajante el moreno mientras tomaba su abrigo y bajaba las escaleras– Al contrario de la ficción embellecida en tu blog, John, la vida real no es siempre tan limpia. No sé quién está detrás de esto, pero lo averiguare. – dijo al llegar al final de la escalera y se ponía su típico abrigo– Te lo prometo.

-No digas que no estas disfrutando ser un héroe otra vez –dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba a el moreno detective y le abrazaba por el cuello.

-No seas estúpido. –bufo el moreno.

-tendría que ser idiota para no verlo –dijo el doctor contra los labios del detective.

-No es cierto –dijo el detective aprisionando los labios del doctor con los suyos en un beso algo demandante.

-Te encanta –murmuro el doctor relamiéndose después de que se separaron.

-¿Qué me encanta?

-Ser Sherlock Holmes.

-Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso.

-Sherlock, ¿me dirás como lo hiciste algún día? –pregunto el rubio separándose. – ¿Cómo saltaste del edificio y sobreviviste?

-Conoces mis métodos mejor que nadie John, soy conocido por ser indestructible.

-No, en serio. –le dijo el doctor mientras observaba al moreno dirigirse a la salida del Baker Street. – cuando estabas muerto fui a tu tumba.

 

-Eso esperaba.

-Di un pequeño discurso. –dijo severo el doctor– de hecho te hable a ti.

-Lo sé, yo estaba allí. –le respondió el detective volteándose antes de girar el picaporte.

-Te pedí un milagro más –decía el doctor mientras se paraba al lado del detective– Te pedí que dejaras de estar muerto.

-Te escuche –dijo después de unos minutos con aire nostálgico el moreno mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja, suspiro audiblemente y sonrió– En fin, tiempo de ir y ser Sherlock Holmes. – concluyó el moreno pasando de agarrar la mano de su pareja a agarrarlo de la cintura, abrió levemente la puerta dejando escuchar el sonido de los flashes, dio unos pasos atrás y con su mano libre tomo su típico gorro, le dio una mirada al doctor mientras se lo colocaba, le sonrió y ambos salieron al mundo como lo que todos siempre habían pensado que eran: una pareja.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que les haya sacado una sonrisa. Después de los eventos de la última temporada, creo que este Fanfic ayuda mucho a quitar la tristeza, a pesar de que la yo del pasado ni se imaginaba que las cosas iban a terminar como terminaron. 
> 
> Paz y amor.


End file.
